


Into the Light

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Gore, Kidnapping, Marvel Universe, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swearing, Violence, X-Men References, X-Men Universe, X-men Inspired, idk what this story is yet so who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: You've been living with your mutation for years now, laying low and keeping quiet about it, only using it when you truly need to. But when you cross paths with Deadpool, he becomes obsessed with you and the potential you have and forces you out into the world with them.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this in a while. I haven't published anything in an even longer while, so... this may be a little clunky. I'm rusty, don't judge me. 
> 
> I have a newfound love and muse for Deadpool/Wade Wilson so probably expect more content revolving that in the near future. No idea where this story will go, but hey - at least I have muse for writing again! I will try and stay true to the Deadpool lore, but tbh the only thing i've seen of him has been MCU and no comic stuff, so things might be a little... looser on the lore. especially when it comes to the reader's powers, since they're totally made up and based truly on improvisation of her surroundings. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Any feedback would be totally appreciated and thank you to all who read! Enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. just for reference, Y/N = your name.

You’d been living with your mutation for twenty-four years, something you’d never thought you’d be able to say. You had kept it quiet, hidden from all the normal people that lived around you but sometimes... you couldn’t control it. There was a side of you that told you to let go, and that side could sometimes be a little dangerous when it wanted to be. Sometimes it got you into trouble.

You were currently tied up in a chair, a dirty gag strapped tightly around your mouth and an equally dirty man standing in front of you, and eyes boring down at you with a smirk on his lips. The stench that came off his body made you want to hurl.

“I want to teach you a lesson for being unladylike,” he spoke, his voice slurring from the evident alcohol that was in his system. You were in a bar when the creep started hitting on you. You obviously turned him down, but he didn’t take no for an answer. You punched him and left, but unfortunately it wasn’t enough to keep him down. He followed you, restrained and gagged you and kidnapped you, and here you were.

You rolled your eyes at his comment and looked away, his breath making your eyes water a little. God knows how this guy hadn’t been caught for drunk driving yet, because he could barely hold himself up as he hovered over you.

“Cat got your tongue?” he asked, before pushing your gag off your face and pressing his fingers against the hollow of both your cheeks, squeezing your mouth until it puckered naturally, slightly open and very uncomfortable. He then pushed his dirty, disgusting fingers into your mouth and you instinctively gagged, trying to move away but his grip was vice-like. He pinched your tongue between his finger and thumb and pulled; pulled until you thought it was going to come out and that’s when you had to act. You were very conservative when it came to using your powers, but when it was a matter of life or death - or loss of tongue - that was when the big guns appeared.

You bit down hard on the digits in your mouth, enough to get him to jolt back and hold his now-bleeding knuckles. You angled your hand upwards towards the bonds around your wrist and forced a bolt of energy against them to break the rope. You see, your powers weren’t exactly... original. Your body had a way of retaining the last force of energy that it had met and the way it was expelled. For example, if Thor called down a bolt of lightning directly on top of you, while you would take some damage physically, the only internal injury you would take was due to your body instinctively making room for the new presence inside of it. The stronger the force, the weaker you became.

Fortunately for you, the one your body retained at that moment was that of Toro, The Human Flame’s trusty and a little naive sidekick that wanted to show off his tricks around you as soon as he found out you were a mutant, too. The kid could control fire, and fire fortunately burnt through the rope around your wrist. 

You targeted the man in front of you once you shoved the rope into ground, directing a blast that sent him flying back against the wall of the basement you were in. His shirt caught alight and distracted him enough while he tried patting it out to get the rest of your restraints off and you pushed to your feet once you were let loose.

You walked over to him and hovered over him, looking at him darkly with an expression that told him not to try anything smart. “Pieces of shit like you don’t deserve to live. You’re lucky I ain’t one or you’d be dead by now. Good luck nursing your burns, prick.” You nodded as you nodded your head the scorched mark on his dirty t-shirt. You’re surprised he didn’t combust all together from the amount of ethanol in his system.

You left the basement and locked the door behind you. Looking around, you manoeuvred your way out the disgusting house, finding the front door and quickly realising it was padlocked for sinister motives more than safety.

You directed your flames towards the main padlock until the metal turned a scorching scarlet colour. You grabbed the nearest blunt object and cracked the padlock until it fell to the floor. You made your way out into the neighbourhood from there.

It was there that you immediately heard a high-pitched yelp coming from down the street. You walked to the sidewalk and looked in the direction of the noise and honestly couldn’t believe what you were witnessing.

You’d met a lot of mutants in your life but Deadpool was not one of them, although you seemed to hear a lot about him from headlines in the news to simple gossip in the community. You’d heard he was flamboyant, not afraid to bring humour or crudeness into his way of work, but you never thought you would see... well, that.

Sprinting down the street, occasionally glancing over his shoulder and yelping every now and then when he realised his pursuers were still after him, Deadpool spotted you staring when passed you.

“Do something! They’re fucking terrifying!” he screamed, true panic in his dramatically high-pitched voice.

You rolled your eyes and walked out onto the sidewalk, turning to face the not one, not two nor three, but six, fully costumed and incredibly looking circus clowns running after Deadpool and baseball bats. You couldn’t have made that shit up.

You were weak from the use of your powers previously and still a little paranoid that the creep would follow you out of his basement, but you had to help the guy out. He was truly shitting himself. If only his suit was brown. 

You walked into the middle of the road and, with one swift motion, you drew a line of fire covering the street from one side to another, causing the clowns to come to a stop and shout profanities at you.

“I’m sorry if he pissed you off but please go home. He can’t die. You’re waiting your time,” you explained, crossing your arms over your chest. They grumble and retreated.

You turned and looked at Deadpool, that had stopped and had seen the whole thing. “What the fuck was that?” he asked, walking back to you. “That... was fucking awesome! Do it again. Set me on fire!”

You rolled your eyes and walk towards him, past him. “You’re welcome.”

He followed you as you walked. “So, you’re a mutant? Obviously. But a hot one too! Literally. And figuratively. Damn, just sit on my fucking face now.”

You ignored him and try not to laugh. He certainly has a way with words.

“So you control fire? Where does it come from? Is that all you do? Can you fly? Did you fuck The Human Torch for your powers? Sexually transmitted awesomeness. Johnny’s a lucky dude.”

“One, that’s not my power. Two, do you ever stop talking?” you asked as you looked over at him, a brow perked up curiously. You looked back ahead of you and wondered where the fuck you were; this side of town was completely foreign to you and all you wanted to do was just go home.

“That’s not your power? Then what is it?”

“Do you know where we are?”

“Uhh... no. But if you tell me what you do I’ll take you home.”

“How can you take me home if you don’t know where we are?”

Deadpool paused and looked at you. “Good point - but I’m good at directions! Come on, tell me.”

You sighed and stopped with him. You were now on a main road with more people walking around. You knew you shouldn’t really be talking about your powers in such an open place but hey, he was the one in the suit and it was obvious who he was, what with the katanas on his back and guns on his hips.

“I can retain energies produced by other mutants. Powers. They go away after I’ve used up the energy I’ve stolen and I can steal a new one whenever I want, but it replaces the existing one.”

“That... is fucking hot. So, you’re saying that if the Hulk transformed into... well, the Hulk, you would be able to turn a big, spooky, green monster too?”

“In theory, yes.”

“Oh my God, I have connections; we need to do this now. Hold on, lemme make a few phone calls.” Deadpool was reaching into his… fanny pack… and pulled out a cell phone, starting to scroll down it keenly but you pressed your hands on his arm, pushing his hands apart slightly. 

“No! No. The stronger the force, the weaker I get. I can’t imagine what taking that type of power on would do to me. I don’t use my powers often,” you replied, panicked a little by the thought of retaining something as powerful as the Hulk. There were certain powers you purposely avoided. While that left you a little clueless to what your true potential was, you didn’t need much.

“Well, okay... I’m impressed anyway. So, what’s your name?”

“My name is Y/N.”

“No, no! I mean your super name! Mine is Deadpool. Nice to meet ya.”

“Oh, well... I don’t really have one,” you admitted. It had been something you toyed with but because you didn’t feel the need identify as a super, you didn’t think you needed a name.

Deadpool gasped. “What? With powers like those you could literally have the coolest names fucking ever! Lemme think... Power Girl... Powerful Retainer Lady... Power Puff Gi-“

“—I don’t need a name. I’m not a super.”

“Well, saving a guy with a horrendous clown phobia is super, so you’re a hero to me.”

You laughed, shaking your head at what had just happened. “Yeah... what exactly happened there?”

“Well, it all started off pretty harmless. Y’see, I just wanted to join the circus show and...”

You take off walking with Deadpool again, walking and talking until you find an area of town you recognised. Deadpool almost refused to let you leave but settled with getting your phone number before you headed down into the subway where you caught a train home.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and message on the first chapter! I really appreciate the feedback and it lets me know if people are liking it and wanting more, which is all I can ask for cuz I love having something to go back and write continuously!
> 
> hope you like this chapter - it's a little longer but has more Wade interaction!
> 
> p.s. why ao3 gotta kill my emojis tho? had to use text symbols instead... <.<
> 
> enjoy!

You woke up with eight messages on your phone the next morning.

_Nine._

_Ten._

_Deadpool._

Struggling to open your eyes, you sat up in bed and rubbed them until you could read his messages clearly.

 **Deadpool:** Good morning, sunshine! :)  
**Deadpool:** Yesterday was awesome. You’re awesome.  
**Deadpool:** Gotta be honest, the thought of how awesome your powers are gives me a bit of a hard-on. No homo. *eggplant emoji*  
**Deadpool:** I want to see you again.  
**Deadpool:** Is this coming on too strong? I have a habit of doing that. I tend to run my mouth a lot and fuck knows what comes out sometimes.  
**Deadpool:** They don’t call me the ‘Merc with a Mouth’ for nothin, sweetcheeks.  
**Deadpool:** anyway, we should get together. You free tonight?  
**Deadpool:** What do you even do during the day? Do you have a job? Just normal human shit?  
**Deadpool:** My first job involved me scraping poop and cum off the stalls in bar bathroom, your job can’t be any worse than that.  
**Deadpool:** anyway, gonna go fuck some guys up who think the earth is flat.  
**Deadpool:** talk to you later, Power-Puff. ;*

Well, that was certainly a wakeup call. He was nuts, but you... kind of found it oddly endearing. You quickly start typing in your reply.

 **You:** Never had so many texts to wake up too before.  
**You:** I work in a library. Boring, I know, but you don’t get many violent or dangerous mutants bursting through your doors there. Just how I like it. I’m working until five today.  
**You:** Wanna come over and get some Chinese food or something? Could go for some noodles.  
**You:** Don’t call me Power-Puff or I’ll burn your dick off. I still have some juice in me left.

You got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a pee and then the shower on to heat up. Your phone buzzed a minute later.

Deadpool: Play your cards right and it won’t be the only juice left in ya tonight, Power Puff ;)

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but laugh. He had some balls, you could give him that, but he seemed harmless. You hopped in the shower and proceeded your morning routine of getting ready for work.

Work was a drag, as usual, but hey; it paid the bills. You had to keep reminding yourself that every so often. It got to around four when things really started to get boring, considering most of the people who had occupied the facilities had called it a day and it was just you and your manager left there, but he was usually busy in his office and didn’t like to communicate very often. You’d done all your daily tasks and even had some of tomorrow’s tasks done. All you had to do now was browse through the aisles, looking for a book you’d yet to read.

You found yourself, weirdly, in the romance section – the erotic novel part to be more precise. You’d never had the urge to read such content but after meeting Deadpool, he’d stirred something inside you that normally wasn’t something you prioritised.

You ran your finger along the remarkably clean books, a clear sign that the books were interacted with quite regularly. It made you retract you hand at the thought, suddenly feeling a little dirty just being from touching them. But just as you were about to turn around, you bump into a figure. Strong, tall, muscular… leathery. You looked up and see Deadpool looking down at you, presumably smirking. Your cheeks turned a dark pink.

“Evenin’, ma’am. Was just looking for some quality reading content, but I see you’ve already directed me to the right place.”

“U-uh… I’m just cleaning here. I don’t usually come to this aisle,” you excused yourself, although it wasn’t believable and you can tell Deadpool saw right through you by the way he backed you up against the bookshelf and pressed himself against you.

“I highly doubt that,” he said with a cocky tone in his voice. You swallowed at the closeness of him, but didn’t protest. You liked the warm he radiated. It had been a while since you had been intimate with anyone – a very long while — and his sudden presence directly above yours made you very nervous, and he knew that.

“So…” he started to run a gloved finger up your arm, slowly and making you shiver, “what were you looking at, huh? My favourite is the one where the librarian gets seduced by a handsome, manly and muscular young man and totally disobeys the ‘quiet’ rule…”

Your breath caught in your throat at the comment and you bit your lip, watching his hand as it ran down to your waist. He slipped his hand to the bottom of your back and pulled himself closer – if that was even possible.

“Sounds…” you started, but you finally managed to break out of your intoxicated schoolgirl mode and thought of how wrong the situation was – customers could walk in at any point and your manager would have your head if he found you fucking someone in one of the aisles. But you of course weren’t going to do that anyway…

“Sounds inappropriate and unprofessional,” you said bluntly, pushing him back a little so you could slip from his grasp and walk out of the aisle. He swiftly followed you and pulled you back, pressing his groin to your backside and you could feel… _god,_ you could _feel_ his dick through his thick suit.

Again, you shook yourself out of it and pulled away, but he was persistent and kept grabbing at you. You turned around and glared at him after the third try. “Stop! This is my workplace. You wouldn’t like it if I tried to grab your cock while you were fighting someone, would you?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely! That sounds pretty hot actually. Can we do that?”

“No!”

“Aw… but come on, look around, this place is dead and I can tell you’re into it.”

“I don’t even know your name! Your real name. Why would you expect me to sleep with someone I barely know, never mind in my place of work!”

You were pretty fuming at that point. He didn’t seem to get it. _Typical male._

“Wade.”

“What?”

“My name is Wade. Wade Wilson.”

You shot him another glare. “That still doesn’t mean I know you.”

Wade paused. “You’re right. I was… kinda dickish. I’m sorry. Hey, you finish soon; do you still wanna get some Chinese? My treat for being a total cockhead.”

You looked at the clock behind you which sat over the main desk. Ten minutes before closing time. You looked back at Wade and nodded. “Fine, but no funny business.”

“Scouts honour,” Wade said, putting his fingers up in a Scout’s solute.

“I find it hard to believe that you were a scout.”

“I was! But mainly just to get a piece of scout leader ass. They were totally into it back then. Now, not so much. Kind of against the law…”

“Wade! So gross and inappropriate,” you scold, trying to hold back a laugh. _Don’t encourage him,_ you think, _it’ll only get worse from here._

You finished up and said goodbye to your manager as Wade stood outside and waited for you to be done. You joined him shortly and started walking towards the closest Chinese place near your house, which was only a ten-minute walk from work.

“So, tell me: why do you hide your powers?” Wade started, linking arms with you like two teenage girls.

“Because… I don’t know, they can be destructive; they can be dangerous. For me and for everyone else. Plus, I wanted to blend in high school – not stand out, and not get kicked out of my apartment by the landlord, so I like to be normal.”

“But there have been times where you have used them, right?”

“Well… before you met me, they were used pretty recently. Like, ten minutes before,” you replied, looking up at Wade whose eyes were pinned to your face.

“Really? Why?”

“Well, that house I was standing in front of wasn’t mine. Obviously,” you explained as you pointed out your surroundings with a finger motion, “I kinda got… kidnapped by some creepy ass dude. Tried to hit on me, I said no. I socked him, he followed me out of the bar. He kidnapped me and tied me up, covering my eyes so I couldn’t direct my powers. I tried to give him a chance since I don’t feel like it’s fair to use my powers willy-nilly on pedestrians… but… he shoved his gross, disgusting fingers down my throat and I blew, essentially, a fireball into his chest that knocked him across the room. He didn’t follow me out.”

Deadpool stayed quiet for a few minutes. You both stopped when you found the Chinese place and before you opened the door, he stopped your hand as it reached for the handle. “You are… so fucking hot, you know that?” he said finally. You blushed. Hard. Like a fucking schoolgirl.

“Uh… thanks, I guess. Why?”

“You’re just so… humble? But you have so much power… waiting to be released… ugh! _Fuck._ There’s that boner again. Come on, let’s get some fuckin’ noodles.”

You let out a laugh and shook your head as you entered the take-out. You ordered your usual — noodles with barbeque pork, something that reminded you of your family when used to get take outs at the weekend, as a treat for surviving the week. You missed those times. They didn’t happen anymore.

Deadpool, on the other hand, was ordering all kinds of things. Noodles, rice, some form of squid dish, weird looking meats that you’d never heard of before… But, he paid for it, like he promised, so you couldn’t really comment on his meal choice.

You led him to your apartment and kicked your shoes off as soon as you got in the door. Your work required you to dress smart, but you weren’t much of a ‘smart’ dresser and preferred the comfort of your pyjamas and fluffy socks, which you waited no time in changing in as soon as you set down the food in the kitchen.

When you emerged from your room, Wade had already dumped his food on a plate and started to scoff his face with the varieties that he had. It looked disgusting, but you couldn’t help but laugh.

“How do you stay so fit when you eat like that?” you asked as you portioned your own food into a bowl and grabbed the chop-sticks that came with the meal. You walked to the couch and sat down with your bowl on your lap with Wade following closely behind. You grabbed the remote and switched it on.

“Killin’ people can be a workout. You would know if you used that potential of yours,” he explained, half muffling as he still had some food in his mouth.

“I don’t ever intend on doing that, so I’ll pass. The world is fine without this ‘potential’. All it is, is a potential for danger.” You flipped through the channels until you found a movie that was just starting. Pretty Woman, a classic.

“Oh my God, Julia Roberts in this movie is to die for! And that Richard Gere… boy, he can gimme some of that Dick.”

You nearly choked on your food at Deadpool’s words. _What?! This dude is crazy._ “You are such a weirdo, Wade.”

“Hey, you love it,” he replied, and you could just tell he winked at you.

It had been a tiring day and you enjoyed the comfort and company of Wade for the rest of the night, but you couldn’t fight your body any longer when it reached midnight and you fell asleep during the third movie the two of you had started watching.

Your head, resting on Wade’s shoulder as his hand rested lightly on your back, felt like heaven and you wished to keep that comfort for as long as you possibly could. Unfortunately, you found you had lost it by the time you woke up the next morning, covered in a blanket that wasn’t there when you’d fallen asleep and Wade gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this! things will get a little more interesting soon - i have somewhat of a plan for this story but I'm usually someone who goes with the flow when writing a series. keeps me on my toes.
> 
> all feedback is appreciated! love ya <3
> 
>  
> 
> ps. i have a tumblr that i use sometimes so if ya wanna hit me up i'll be [here](http://artoozy.tumblr.com/)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a piece of shit who loses writing motivation as soon as i start a series but pls love me cuz eventually it comes back (at 4am, consistently)
> 
> i'm going to try and write chap 4 now and see where it takes me. (i also have a horrible habit of not planning out stories so who knows where this series winds up)
> 
> (ps sorry if there's any typos in this. i very briefly proof-read this and my 4am eyes are sometimes a bit lazy for mistakes. just ignore them ;p)

**You:** Kinda disappointed when I woke up to an empty house. Where’d you disappear to huh?

You felt almost like a schoolgirl, texting your crush but waiting a little while before you allowed yourself to do it, so you wouldn’t look desperate. It was lunchtime when you finally brought yourself to send the text you’d typed out 5 times already that morning. When he replied almost instantly, you felt a little better about your childish antics.

 **Deadpool:** Sorry babe, wanted to stay longer buuuut… there’s no rest for the wicked when bad guys want to fuck up the country. Like the president once said, we have to make America great again! Except I’m trying to protect the country from dickheads instead of promoting their ideas and put them in charge.

His text made you chuckle. You were currently sitting down with a boring pasta salad at your reception desk in the library, the place totally dead like it had been all morning. You needed something to entertain you, otherwise you felt like you would go insane.

 **You:** what bad guys were you chasing today then?

You were quite impressed by how quickly Wade texted back. For someone who seemed to be busy all the time, you would have assumed he had better things to do than text you.

 **Deadpool:** eh, just some dudes I’ve been following for a while. Typical asswipes that want to fuck up people’s day. And lives.

 **You:** I see. You’re very secretive, Mr Wilson. I would love to put a Go-Pro on you one day to see what you get up to.

Deadpool: as kinky as that may be - no, you really don’t.

 **You:** Really? Why not?

 **Deadpool:** let’s just say, what I do is not very pretty. Pretty gruesome, pretty brutal. Not for the faint-hearted.

 **You:** Who says I’m faint-hearted?

 **Deadpool:** I didn’t mean it that way.

 **You:** I bleed a litre of blood out my lady-parts every month and have to clean it up with no complaints. No woman is faint-hearted, and those who claim to be are liars. At least when it comes to blood.

 **Deadpool:** Hm. Too much info, but I’ll bear that in mind.

You hadn’t noticed how idly you were chewing away at your salad, mouthful after mouthful, until you went to fork another and all you felt was the bottom of an empty tub. You pouted to yourself and popped the lid back on the Tupperware dish you had brought the food in.

 **You:** So.

 **Deadpool:** So?

 **You:** I had a good time last night. Wanna come round tonight?

 **Deadpool:** I mean, I was gonna anyway.

You smiled.

 **You:**  Good. What time should I expect you?

 **Deadpool:** Not sure yet, but I’ll try not to be too late. Don’t wait up for me if it gets passed midnight.

 **You:** Like I would anyway.

 **Deadpool:** gotta go, ttyl hot-butt.

 **You:** Hot-butt?

 **Deadpool:** yeah, you got one. See you tonight 😉

You couldn’t help but blush at his compliment. It was then that your boss walked out of his office and spotted you smiling at your phone like a goon. You looked away and cleared your desk before getting back to work quickly, Wade Wilson on your mind for the rest of your shift.

 

* * *

 

You hurried home quickly after your shift, not wanting to miss Wade if he happened to drop in early. You took the spare time to shower, change into a tank-top and pyjama shorts number which totally showed off your curves, butt and cleavage, and cleaned your apartment up a little. Then, all you could do was wait, aimlessly flicking through the channels on tv and perking up whenever you heard noise from outside your door.

It was nearing close to midnight when you started to think he wasn’t coming. Five minutes. _He can’t be coming now, maybe you should just go to bed…_

You heard a crash in your bedroom that made you jump straight off the sofa. Your instant reaction was to grab the baseball bat from your coat closet by the front door and slowly started walking towards the room. You pushed the door open and cringed at how loud the creaks echoed through the painfully silent house, and your heart nearly stopped when you see a figure crouching over your bedside table.

“Hey, asshole” you shouted, “get your dirty hands out of my shit!”

You heard a low unrecognisable grumble coming from the figure, a man from the pitch of his voice, and your body went into full fight mode. You stormed into the room, swinging the bat to crack it over the intruder’s cheek and he hit the floor like a ton of bricks. You smirked to yourself and walked back to turn the light on, only to realise you had made a stupid, rookie mistake.

It wasn’t an intruder. Of course it wasn’t.

It was Wade. Now unconscious on your floor. With… what the fuck?

A knife in his jaw.

_Fuck._

“Wade! Shit, I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed as you dove onto your knees by his side, picking up his head and resting it on your lap. You examined the wound in his cheek. It wasn’t bleeding, it had probably started healing already, but it still looked unbelievably painful. You ran your fingers over the handle of it and you could feel it was wedged in solid.

He started to come around a minute later and you were relieved. While you knew it was almost impossible to kill him, you would feel like a total dick if you _were_ the one to kill Deadpool.

“Wade? Are you okay?”

“Uh… uhh… fuck… my head. You…” he mumbled, turning his head to look up at you, “are you my guardian angel?”

You laughed. “No, Wade. I’m just the asshole that knocked you out ‘cause I thought you were trying to rob me.”

“Oh… well, good job.”

He managed to pull himself off your lap and into an upright position, leaning against your clothes drawer.

“I couldn’t say any-thing when you came in-to the room. My jaw was locked tog-e-ther by the knife and I could-n’t open my mouth to warn you I was-n’t a creep coming to raid your pan-ty drawer… although I will totally do that if the oppor-tun-ity is still there.”

You let out another laugh and shook your head. His words were still very broken and slurred by the object in his face, but at least he still had his sense of humour. “So how can you speak now?”

“You must have knock-ed the knife out a litt-le bit and it unlock-ed my jaw.”

“So… you’re welcome then!”

“Exac-ly.”

“How did this even happen?” Your fingers graze the blade handle again as you looked at the wound once again.

“Long story. One for telling when I don- have a knife in my face,” he replied, and you nodded. “I’m gon-na need your help to get it out though.”

“What? How?! I don’t know how to remove a knife from a face.”

“Well… earlier you made a bold claim of not being faint-heart-ed, so this is your test. I just need you to put your hand on my temple, and then pull the knife out with the other. I can’t get the angle to do it by myself, and the ER ain’t an option.”

You paled at the thought of having to remove a knife from his skull, but you knew there was no other way. You nodded and reached forward, grabbing the knife handle and placing your palm against his skin, an inch away from the open wound, to get a good grip. You started pulling, grimacing at the feeling of blade grinding against bones as it started to dislodge. You didn’t have enough force and so you had to get to your feet, facing away from him to build momentum as you pulled. You felt the serrated knife edge catching on his mask and you huffed.

“I need to take this off. It’s catching.”

He nodded and allowed you to stretch the mask over the blade handle, but caught you hands as you went to pull it all the way off. Your brows furrowed, confused why he was so hesitant to let you see his face, but when you finally took notice of his skin, you knew straight away. You’d heard rumours about Deadpool having scars - horrific scars from experiments and torture - but you never realised it would be so… intense. You couldn’t help yourself, reaching for his bare cheek to run your fingertips over his hot, textured skin. You gently cupped his cheek in your palm and almost massaged his skin with your thumb, letting you know that you were comfortable seeing him like that, and that it was okay to be comfortable being seen.

It was enough to distract him as your hand holding the blade started to heat up, so much that it made the steel a little softer, so you could tug it out in a swift motion. You still had some Toro-juice left in you, and the last of it allowed you to remove the knife quickly. Wade screamed a bit, but you knew he was just being dramatic.

“Fuck. Ow. Fuck. Hot, but fuck. Hot… butt fuck?” Wade, mask still peeled halfway up his face, looked up at you and perked his brows seductively. You laughed and pushed his face away, shaking your head as you took a seat next to you. You still held the knife in your hand and you admired it, ignoring the fact that there were slightly seared bits of Wade’s skin coating the serrated edges of the blade.

“What happened then?” you asked, looking up at him expectantly. He at least owed you a story.

“Eh, wasn’t nothing too out-of-the-ordinary. Got a little gangbanged – about five of them came at me from all angles. I was just caught off guard, but even with a knife in my face I still managed to kick their asses.” The story was still vague – you would have appreciated more details – but at least he opened up a little more about what he got up to on a daily basis. You didn’t want to pry more as his speech still wasn’t perfect and you felt like a long anecdote would inhibit his healing.

“Sounds like a fun time,” you replied with a laugh. “Come on – let’s get you showered and into some clean clothes. You hungry? Can you even eat?”

“Babe, I could eat a horse. Or a cat. Pussy on the menu?”

You couldn’t help but snort as you laughed, standing up and lending a hand to Wade. “Maybe later. When I can’t see your tongue poking around through the side of your face.”

“At least that’s a maybe rather than a no.” He took your hand and stood up, and you led him into the kitchen. You let him look around the kitchen for something to eat while you headed to find him some clothes. You still had some of your ex-boyfriend’s clothes tucked away in the back of your closet and brought them out for him to change into.

“What do you fancy?” you asked as you placed the clean clothes onto the counter top, looking over at Wade who’s head was buried in the fridge.

“Other than you?” His words made you blush. “I could go for some eggs and bacon. Midnight breakfast. Mreakfast!”

“Go shower and I’ll fix you the best eggs and bacon you’ve ever had.”

“Sweet."

He disappeared into the bathroom with the new clothes. You heard the shower start shortly after, and you got to making his food.

You tried to make them perfectly, even putting brown sugar on the bacon to caramelise them for extra flavour and made the most flawless sunny-side up eggs with a sprinkle of sea-salt on top of them. You served them on perfectly browned toast, and they were waiting for Wade once he emerged from the bathroom. You had hoped he would reappear without the mask, but to no avail it was still on. The long-sleeved pyjama top covered his scarred arms and you only got a glimpse of his skin on his hands, which were equally as damaged as his face.

“Mmm, _fuck_ – those eggs look damn _good_ , babe!” he exclaimed as he took a seat on the bar stool by your island counter. You passed him a knife and fork and he dug in straight away.

“Drink?”

“Surprise me,” he replied with food sloshing around his mouth. You shook your head and laughed.

To go along with the breakfast theme, you poured him a glass of orange juice and passed it over. “Breakfast isn’t breakfast without a fresh glass of OJ.”

“Mreakfast!”

“Sorry, my mistake. _Mreakfast_ ,” you replied with a laugh, rolling your eyes as you took a seat by him. You watched him eat, his mask peeled halfway up his face like in the bedroom. You wondered what suffering he had gone through to receive such horrific scars, and part of you wanted to ask, but wanted him to enjoy the food. He’d obviously had a tiring day and you didn’t want to pry. You were still relatively strangers to each other and wanted to wait until the time was right to ask.

With a satisfying clunk, Wade pulled you out your daydream when he dropped his knife and fork on his empty plate. Leaning back in his seat, he rubbed his tummy. “Delicious. Where’d you learn to cook like that?”

“I’ve lived alone for a while. Had to learn how to cook to avoid going broke by ordering out too much. And I was sick of bland food so learned how to season too.”

“Get you a girl that can burn up a human if she pleases but never burns your bacon,” Wade joked, and you rolled your eyes with a laugh. You lit your hand up with a small flame, and shot it towards him, searing his shirt but not enough for it to set fire. He yelped like a puppy. “Hey! Mean.”

“Don’t test me, Wilson,” you jokingly threatened.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

You wound up cuddling on the couch again. The movie of choice tonight was The Proposal. You loved a good Sandra Bullock movie.

“God, that Ryan Reynolds is such a hunk. If there was a movie about me, I’d love him to play me.”

“Ew, no. He can’t do superheroes. Did you see how bad Green Lantern was? No thanks. I’d rather someone else play you. Maybe like Matt Damon or something.”

“Damon? No way! Oh-oh, shh. This is my favourite part – where Sandra sings about sweaty balls.”

You laughed with him the whole night, until your tired eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. You stood up, announcing you were retreating to the comfort of your bed. You offered a hand out to him.

“Care to join me?” you asked. Wade nodded and took your hand, turning the TV off as you both made your way into the bedroom. It was surreal, getting into bed with a man after being alone for so long, and even more so doing it with none other than Deadpool. But it felt natural, like the fact that you were both mutants put you at ease – and even more so that you couldn’t accidentally kill Wade with your powers.

You cuddled up to him, your hand instinctively going to his bare cheek, tracing the rim of where his mask peeled upwards halfway up his face. You felt him relax beneath your hand, his cheek muscles pulling up as if he were smiling, and his contentment made you feel so at ease that it was the last thing you thought about as you drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are slowly getting closer! i'm hoping to get some smexy times in soon so bear with me!
> 
> much love for all who read <3 feel free to love comments! they do help my motivational issues!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too rusty. Like I said before, any feedback is appreciated and I would love to hear what you think! It'll let me know if I should keep going or scrap. 
> 
> also! If you have any name ideas for the reader's super name, drop me a suggestion! i'm so bad at thinking of names it's unreal. 
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
